Many users utilize various devices to obtain route information. In an example, a user may utilize a smart phone to obtain walking directions to a nearby restaurant. In another example, a user may utilize a vehicle navigation device to obtain a map populated with driving directions to an amusement park. In a driving situation, a driver may want to view information that may affect an arrival time to a destination, such as traffic congestion and/or road incidents (e.g., construction and accidents).